


All My Love

by alienmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha Isabelle Lightwood, Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha Sebastian Verlac, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Background Relationships, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Beta Clary Fairchild, Beta Raphael Santiago, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/F, F/M, Hurt Magnus Bane, Jace needs to pick a last name, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Magnus Bane, Omega Simon Lewis, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sebastian isn't evil, Shadowhunter Simon Lewis, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienmalec/pseuds/alienmalec
Summary: Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, hid his secondary gender from the world, being an Omega is a complicated life. Magnus told everyone he was Beta so he could be treated like a second class citizen at best. Suffering for centuries and wallowing in loneliness he becomes cynical, wondering if he'd ever find a mate.Enter Alec Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute, essentially the Shadowhunter President, a young Alpha with a good heart. Alec just wants his mother's approval and maybe a boyfriend.Their worlds seemed to revolve around each other, knowing of each other without ever meeting, that is until they both attend a mating event and discover they are a fated pair.Mostly Malec featuring SebJace with the real Sebastian Verlac and some Clizzy and Saphael.





	1. The Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this. Last time I wrote fanfic I was 12, now I'm not. Enjoy.

Alec Lightwood sat behind his desk with frustration throughout his body. He kept rereading to nightly agenda over and over with no ability to retain any information whatsoever. Being the Head of the New York Institute required focus, but at that moment he had none. He was awaiting as visit from his mother, Maryse Trueblood, formerly Lightwood.

Alec hated the way his mother spoke to him. Her condescending tone made him feel so small and childish; he’s a grown man. After his father left to be with his 22 year-old mundane girlfriend, Maryse wanted Alec to restore the Lightwood and Trueblood names, but he knew he couldn’t be the son his mother wanted and himself because they were two different people.

But Alec needed to keep going along with his mother’s wishes, he wanted to make her happy, he did love her and respect her and want both family names to be as respected as they once were. He especially wanted to accomplish this for Jace, Izzy and Max, his younger siblings. Jace was his parabatai, Izzy was his rock, and Max wasn’t just his younger brother, he was his baby brother, he need to protect him and be the father Robert wouldn’t be.

So no matter how much his mother’s tone frustrated him he kept rolling along as if nothing made him upset. And when he saw her in the doorway of his office, he couldn’t help but feel annoyed and guilty at the same time.

“Alec,” Maryse said, she crossed into the center of the room and stood in front of is desk with her arms crossed. “We need to go to Alicante tomorrow,” she announced, “Just you and I.”

Alec put down his tablet and looked at her in confusion. A trip to Alicante with just two of them? Surely it wasn’t for a mother-son spa day. “What for?” He asked.

“A mating luncheon, a chance to mingle with beta shadowhunters and find one to wed,” Maryse explained. A pained look crept across her face, “Your father would normally join us but he’s too busy pretending he isn’t a grown man; so it will just be the two of us.”

Alec got up from behind his desk and walked around it to stand and face his mother head-on. “A mating event? I’m far too old for that, I’m 23, most of the people there will be 18 at the most.”

“Alec,” Maryse started, she closed her eyes in annoyance, feeling her son’s immediate defiance, “I understand but you are the head of this institute and your actions affect the Lightwood legacy; the longer you wait, the harder it will be to get your father’s actions wiped away from our history.”

“Why would the other shadowhunter families care if I mated or not?” Alec asked in a determined tone. His stood up straighter to try and gain some dominance, to no avail, of course.

“Because, you’re in a position of power and an alpha that was left at the altar, you need to show your strength,” Maryse commanded. The deflect rune on her neck began to pulse with rising anger.

“Lydia was in love with someone else, I couldn’t take her life away from her. Dad picked for me anyway, so why do you care?” Alec finished, his voice was getting louder each word he spoke.

Maryse gave him a look of pure rage, she walked up to him and slapped across the face. Not hard enough to leave mark or really hurt him but enough to make a point. Alec reached up held the side of his face in his hand. He refused to look at her, because he knew if he did, he would cry.

“I care because I have bent over backwards making sure you had the best of everything; the best clothes, the best training, the best stele, even what I thought would be the best father. So you wipe that devastated look of your face and deal with the reality of love and marriage are two completely different things,” Maryse finished.

She reached up and grabbed the cheek she had slapped with her left hand. “Alec, I love you and you might be a grown man but I’ll never stop being your mother, know what’s best for you. Don’t do this for me or even yourself if you don’t want to, but do it for Max and Isabelle and Jace they need a better legacy than what they have now.” That did it, Alec needed to do this for them, he had to.

“Yes mother,” Alec said, his eyes looking anywhere but into hers. He felt like he was 5 years old again. Maryse’s hand slipped away, she walked toward the door, stopping halfway to turn around and look at him. “I’ll be here at 11 am tomorrow, Clary will portal us to Alicante and we’ll find you a beta wife.”

“Mom,” Alec started, he mustered up enough courage to look at her, “You should know, I’m gay.” His heart sank and he expected to be thrown in the City of Bones right then and there.

Maryse just looked at him, half amused, “I’m old-fashioned dear, not stupid. It’s like I said, love isn’t marriage. I’ll see you tomorrow, do not disappoint me,” She said, she left the office in at suave pace, knowing she had won.

The clicking of her heels against the old stone floors in the hallway reminded Alec of the way that Izzy sounded as she walked. But Isabelle was not so cruel. All he could do was get back to his desk work and try to focus once more.

“A beta wife,” he thought, “all I want is a boyfriend.” I blinked away the forming tears in his eyes reviewed the missions for that evening. Alec Lightwood was forced to be mated tomorrow whether he liked it or not; whether he loved his mate or not. Little did he know that thirteen blocks away, Magnus Bane the High Warlock of Brooklyn also found himself dreading his next day in Alicante.


	2. The Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catarina could kill Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again!

“But Warlocks aren’t even allowed in Idris,” Magnus Bane sighed. He gracefully sat down in his leather chair before taking a drink of his martini. “Catarina, it is absolutely preposterous.”

Catarina Loss and her daughter Madzie had paid a visit to the warlock as they did every Tuesday. “Jia Penhallow has made special arrangements for omegas, downworlders and shadowhunters alike, to come forward and speak at a luncheon in attempt to allow omegas at mating events again,” Catarina explained. 

There was time when omegas, while still seen as lesser, attended mating ceremonies with alphas. There were two kinds of mating functions back then; one for alphas and betas for marriage and one of alphas and omegas for sex slave trade. So many young omegas had just been thrown away by their families the moment their second gender was revealed. The trade died out after the Clave declared it barbaric during the early 20th century.  

The Clave had still however upheld their mindset against omegas and declared that omegas could only marry each other. Before that only alphas had been able to dominate omegas. Betas simply had no interest as they had neither a distinct scent nor an ability to smell the scent of others. 

While Magnus had been an omega during trade times, his mother and stepfather never knew of his second gender as they died when Magnus’s demon mark had begun to show. Both of them were mundane and afraid of his magic. Magnus’s mother, Magdalena, had killed herself while his stepfather, Hendrick, was killed by Magnus during a fight between them after Magdalena’s death. Magnus had been so deeply scarred that his second gender didn’t even faze him. “Of course I’m an omega,” he thought, “why would I expect to be anything else.”

The pain Magnus felt over his past was great and a source of immense anger. Magnus wanted to just pretend he wasn’t an omega, glamouring his scent as best he could and telling his past lovers he was a beta, as most them also were. The other people who know were Magnus’s closest friends Catarina Loss, Ragnor Fell and Raphael Santiago; they had all respected him and understood. The only other person to know his secret was his ex-lover Camille Bellacourt, a rare alpha that couldn’t smell unique scents. He managed to wipe her memory of that information, out of fear of exposure, during one of their many hookups after their breakup. 

Magnus had risked breaking The Accords to do so, which flipped a switch in Catarina’s mind after she found out. Since then she’s been the face of the O.R.M., the Omega Rights Movement.

“Magnus, this is important, this could be the chance for all omegas to prove themselves,” Cat said. She ran her hand over her braided hair in frustration.

Magnus sat forward with look of amusement of his face. “Everything is important to you. With all due respect, I still have yet to understand why a beta, such as yourself, advocates so much for us lowly omegas.”

Catarina scoffed and took a seat on the leather couch opposite Magnus. She conjured up a doll and handed it to her daughter. “Here Madzie, go play with your new friend on the terrace.”

Madzie got wide eyed and took the doll with delight. “Okay mommy,” she squeaked and ran to play where she was told.   

Cat looked back at Magnus with a stressed expression. “I care because I love you and I want you stop keeping your second gender a secret.” She sat forward and took a deep breath before speaking again. “If people knew you were an omega they would realize just how wrong they are about them, especially one of your age.”

Magnus almost choked on his martini at her words. “My age? Catarina you wound me,” he said, half-laughing.

“Not like that,” Cat smiled, “You’ve been around for a long time, it could prove that an omega’s worth and strength isn’t a passing fad, that they’ve been around all this time.” 

“Despite my good looks, I don’t think the Clave would blink away their generations of ignorance over me taking off my beta disguise,” Magnus stated. He finished his drink, stood up and strolled over to his wine rack before topping of his drink and preparing a second for Cat. 

Cat took a sip and waiting for Magnus’s next move, which was going back to his favorite chair. “My dearest Catarina, I don’t mean to hurt your feelings but sometimes it’s just better to be a secure coward than an endangered stalwart.” Cat got up a put her drink down on the nearest table then called for Madzie. 

Madzie came running in, doll in hand, with excitement. She ran to Magnus and put her toy in his face, “Her name is Lily!” she peeped. Magnus smiled, losing his sarcastic demeanor, “That’s a lovely name sweetpea.” 

Cat stood and watched torn, on one hand she was frustrated with Magnus’s stubborn nature but as she saw her best friend interact with her daughter she saw his true character. Magnus could easily fight for the O.R.M. but he simply wouldn’t; his secondary gender was his most precious secret and biggest fear. She understood, Magnus was the oldest of the great warlocks, he had plenty to fear and no one to relate with. Still Catarina found Magnus’s attitude to be the bane (no pun intended) of her existence as of late.

“Madzie, come on honey, we have to get you to ballet practice,” she huffed, trying not to sound annoyed as she know Madzie would take it personally. “Say goodbye sweetie.”

Madzie hugged Magnus with conviction, they had been quite fond of each other, considering he had almost been her father. If it hadn’t been for Magnus taking her to Cat for protection during Valentine’s massacre, he’d be raising her himself. But Magnus did the right thing that day by rallying up all the young warlocks and sought their protection; though some had stayed behind and fought with the shadowhunters and died regretfully. Magnus held onto Cat and Madzie tightly afterward as the three of them were some of the few sole survivors left in New York. 

Madzie pulled away but held into him admirably, “I love you Uncle Magnus.” He smiled warmly and cupped her cheek, “And I you my dearest Madzie,” he leaned into kiss her opposite cheek sweetly. 

He pulled away and stood, “Come along, your mother is on a timeline.” Cat rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but feel a smile creep upon her face. He approached her smugly and flirtingly imitated himself by kissing Cat’s right cheek as well. “Don’t worry, I didn’t forget about you,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Cat laughed and playfully smacked his shoulder. 

“Magnus please, all jokes aside, attend the luncheon tomorrow, if not for you then for me. Show support for the cause,” she begged as lightheartedly as she could. 

Magnus thought for a moment, crossing his arms, he really didn’t want to do this. But perhaps going “undercover” wouldn’t be such a terrible idea. He really did want the viewpoint on omegas to change, he was tired of hiding, angry at himself for not being as brave as the world needed him to be. “Courage isn’t the absence of fear, but rather the assessment that something else is more important than fear,” he thought.

“Fine,” Magnus agreed, he grabbed Cat’s hand, “But only because you’re my favorite.” Cat beamed and hugged Magnus gleefully. “I’ll be here around 11 am to portal us, you won’t regret this, I promise.”

Cat pulled away, took Madzie’s hand and headed to the door. She gave one last glance at Magnus with pure satisfaction, “I’m so proud of you,” she stated with a smile. Madzie opened to door with her magic, a common basic training for child warlocks, and left with her mother. 

Magnus stood calmly in the still air as they left. Once the door had shut behind them, he began to feel the loneliness within the silence around him. He exhaled and sat on his chair, melancholy begging to wash over him. Just as the emptiness started to set in, Chairman Meow, Magnus’s beloved cat and familiar, jumped onto his lap. Magnus smiled and began to stroke him adoration. “Oh Chairman, let’s hope this doesn’t end in disaster,” Magnus whispered, and though he wanted to reject the notion, he did remind himself that the events of next day would be the first mating event he had ever attended. 

“Perhaps I’ll find an Alpha with a good heart, if there is such a creature,” he laughed to himself. He picked up Chairman and looked him in the eye, “I think I might have to settle with being an old cat lady instead,” he chuckled, giving small, quick pecks to Chairman’s head. 

From across the room he heard a low growl. His eyes followed the noise to see another cat, Church, looking jealous. Magnus laughed lightly and cuddled Chairman closely as he purred with delight. “You’re brother’s envy knows no bounds,” he commented to his pet. 

“Come on darling,” he ordered Church and motioned with his hand. The fluffy cat meowed with a better attitude and followed suit, soon joining Chairman on his owner’s lap. Magnus used his freehand to conjure music before beginning to pet the new addition to his cuddle session. 

He closed his eyes with plethora of emotions and forced himself to relax, trying to push away his longing to be held the way he holds his little darlings. Little did he know, that day would come sooner than he thought.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cats, cats everywhere. The luncheon is next.


	3. Fate's Design

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The match to light the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buds it the moment you've all been waiting for, well you're probably anticipating the sex more, it is coming and so will Magnus and Alec. Okay, I'll stop.

The first thing Alec sensed was the smell. The scent of a large group of Omega pheromones radiated throughout the citadel halls and filled his instincts with ecstasy. A particular scent caught his attention the most; a spicy, warm sandalwood aroma he desperately wanted to follow. As he stood their with his mother, fresh out of the portal Clary had created only seconds before, he started to feel his loyalty for her fade and devotion to creature with the savory scent rise.

Maryse looked at her son and saw a look on his face she had never seen before. “Alec?” she asked with a troubled tone.

Alec noted her immediate worry and shook of his tranced state, standing up straighter as he did. “I’m fine, I just didn’t get enough sleep last night,” he replied. It wasn’t a complete lie, he had tossed and turned all, only to fall asleep when he accept his fate of having pulled an “all-nighter”.

Maryse faced Alec with a rare look of motherly love, she caressed his face with a fake warmness she could only try to imitate. “Stay focused, find a wife. After your married you can do whatever you like in your private affairs just don’t get caught. Aline Penhallow has the same “affliction” as you and luckily is here with Jia today. You two were good friends as children, perhaps you could reach an agreement. It would be the best political alliance available to us,” Maryse finished with a smile of satisfaction in her own schemes.

“Aline has a girlfriend,” Alec stated, pushing his mother’s hand away, “Helen Blackthorn.” Maryse rolled her eyes with disgust and crossed her arms.

“Love isn’t marriage, Alec, we talked about this. The Blackthorn girl should know her place, and if she doesn’t, that’s not my problem,” Maryse snapped. “Come on darling, we’ll be late. She guided her hand along his back, practically pushing him into the ballroom. 

As they entered the great room, Alec knew right away he was getting closer to the incredible smell. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose to savor the fragrant lust hanging in the air. 

“By the angel!” Maryse yelled, pulling Alec out of his bliss once more. He looked around to see what was the matter. “I can’t believe this, the O.R.M. delinquency is here,” She continued, looking to Alec for sympathy, of which he had none. 

“Is that a problem?” He asked facing her with caution. He knew immediately it was the wrong thing to say; Maryse turned a light shade of red and upper lip began to twitch.

“This is an event of dignity and poise,” she started, “Not some brunch for prostitutes.” She gestured towards the crowd of Omegas in anger. “I have to find Jia and straighten this out, it must be a mistake,” She huffed, turning to back to her son, “Stay here and mingle wisely. That’s an order.” She walked in hurried pace and Alec could hear the familiar click of heels once more, wishing it really was his sister this time. Isabelle would’ve loved the fact that the O.R.M. were there; she’d been an advocate since she learned of her Alpha status and how every secondary gender was seen by society.

Alec shook off his distractions and began following orders. “Mingle wisely,” he thought, looking around with an awkward curiosity. It was then he remembered the smell in the air and no matter how hard he tried, he knew he had to follow it. “I’m an Alpha first and foremost, maybe it’s better to start by finding the source,” Alec convinced himself, with conviction, being bold once more, not caring about the trouble he’d get into.

His feet carried him closer and closer his desires. His eyes wandered all about the room, in search of the Omega that had casted a spell on him. His head was spinning, it was a brand new excitement, like flying and falling at the same time. 

Suddenly he stops, he sees him, the Omega beaming with an exoctic incense so indescribably beautiful and erotic in every way. There stood, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane.

**

Magnus looked himself over in the mirror for the 11th time that morning, not counting when he had gotten dressed and accessorized for the luncheon. He didn’t even know why he was so nervous, it’s not as if he was being forced to come out as an Omega today. There was just something in the air that made him anxious; a feeling deep in his stomach. He felt almost elated, as if the luncheon would create great change in his life. 

A knock on the door shook Magnus out of his daze. “Mags,” Catarina called, Magnus clicked his fingers, opening the door. Cat burst through the other side with a huff, “Hey, Jia sent me a fire message, she said we need to on guard.”

Magnus meet Cat in the foyer with more anxiety than before. “On guard?” he asked, “Let me guess, there is a potato shortage in Alicante and there won’t be any vodka at the open bar.”

Cat rolled her eyes, “Hilarious, tell another one. Actually don’t we’ll be late if you go on a tangent.”

Magnus grew impatient with Cat’s crucification of his token sarcasm. “Okay, spill before I make a martini out of boredom.”

Cat took a deep breath, “Maryse Trueblood is coming to the luncheon,” she blurted out. “That bitch has been doing all she can to undermine my campaign, she’ll ruin everything.”

“What is a former Lightwood doing at a mating event? Is she trying to even out the playing field with her ex-husband and find a boy-toy?” Magnus joked, making Cat burst into laughter.

“No she’s making her son find a girlfriend or something, I don’t know, the point is this sucks. I can’t stand that woman, I feel bad those kids of hers,” Cat said, rubbing her temples with immense tension. 

Magnus strode to his friend and grabbed her hands off her face, rubbing his thumbs across them for comfort. He decided to forget his own unjustified nerves and focus on her. “Let’s just forget about the Lightwoods for today, and concentrate on the O.R.M. and all progress we’ll make today.”

Cat nodded and pulled Magnus into a hug. “You are the best dressed beacon of hope in these troubled times,” Cat muttered into his shoulder. 

“That’s why if we were mundanes we would total have a marriage pact, well, if you weren’t a lesbian,” Magnus replied, making Cat smile. She pulled away and exhaled with a newfound composure. 

“Okay,” Cat rushed, looking at her watch, “We have to get going, you ready?”

“That depends, how do I look?” Magnus replied, spreading his arms, spinning in a circle. 

“Like Morticia Addams with a penis,” Cat teased. Magnus laughed harder than he had in a long time. 

Cat began create a portal with amusement. “You look good, come on, we gotta go,” She announced, finishing the portal. She gave an affirming look to Magnus and turned back once she got his final nod. They stepped through the portal together and into the main ballroom. 

Cat turned to Magnus after getting her bearings, “Okay, I need to go check in with Jia, I’ll be back,” she informed him, walking away before Magnus could even register what she said. 

Magnus sighed as the previous neurotic pressure rebuilt in his stomach quickly, despite his efforts to abandon them. He scanned the room, the architecture was just as beautiful and yet pretentious as he thought. 

Suddenly something hit his nose, making his head turn sharply away from the rafters and back onto the guests. The pheromones of what or who just walked in had hit him like a boulder. The fragrance was soothing, a clean, oaky scent, reminding Magnus of his homemade sandalwood shampoo. An Alpha of rare refinement had arrived.

Magnus wanted nothing more then to follow the enchanting aroma, but something in the back of his mind told him to stay were he was. “They will come to me,” he thought, unprovocted. 

He closed his eyes in bliss, waiting for the mystery to arrive and explain themselves. He imagined what would appear before him and he grew impatient. He opened his eyes and looked around the room once more, searching for any signs of movement, feeling the scent grow closer.

He got pulled out his fantasies by the loud clicking of heels against the marbled floor of the chamber. He looked over to see Maryse Trueblood, Lightwood, Trueblood (whatever) striding in rage toward the center of the O.R.M. group gathered at the end room; glad he was lucky enough to land a few meters away from it. 

His mind was targeted back to his fateful conundrum as he turned his head back to center of the chamber expecting to have his eyes get lost in the crowd once more, but he was wrong. 

Suddenly Magnus saw the most gorgeous and exquisite man he had ever seen, he gave off the scent of Magnus’s deepest desires. Mystery solved; there stood his Alpha, Alec Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got asked about my upload schedule, it will probably be a bit sporadic but you won't wait longer than a week for new chapter hopefully. I'm mess so we will see how that goes.


	4. What's Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found each other, now what? And is Maryse gonna do about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little cheesy, but's super gay so it's fine.

Time had stopped as Magnus stood awaiting Alec’s next move with baited breath. He never thought he would submit to anyone or anything but that was before Alec’s scent reached his nose. 

Alec wanted nothing more than to take Magnus in his arms and ravish him all over. But reality set back in and Alec remembered where he was. 

It was a mating event after all and he needed to please his mother. Alec tried to convince himself to walk away but Magnus was so captivating he couldn’t leave. “If I speak to him,” Alec thought, “I will never want to speak to anyone else.” 

Magnus could sense Alec’s growing hesitation and decided to break the tension. He slowly took a step toward Alec, then other and other; each step felt like an eternity. He suddenly reaches Alec and gazes upon his magnificent face.

Alec’s breath hitches and lump swells in his throat as Magnus stands only a few inches in front of him. “He’s so beautiful,” he thought, “And he’s mine and I’m his, from now until forever.”

Deciding to abandon his reservations, Alec brings a hand up to Magnus’s face, who accepts the gesture by placing his hand over top of it, caressing it sweetly. 

“You’re Magnus Bane,” Alec knew who we was, he had been planning to meet with him in the downworlder cabinet meetings he’d start in the months to come. He knew now that he couldn’t go another minute without Magnus in his life, much less months.

“And you are Alec Lightwood,” Magnus replied, “I heard of your new position at the Institute but I’m afraid I really know you by your mother’s infamy.”

Alec pulled his hand away at the mention of his mother, he didn’t even want to think that Magnus could know of her vial nature. 

Magnus quickly noticed Alec’s pause in affection and grabbed his hand, fearing he had offended him. Alec welcomed his actions and pulled Magnus close to him. “Let’s go outside,” he whispered in Magnus’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. 

Alec pulled Magnus by his hand out of the citadel and into the nearest terrace. Both of them felt like they were floating. Once there Alec looked Magnus in the eye and restricted himself from kissing him all over. 

“Alexander, I, think we might be a fated pair,” Magnus admitted in a breathy tone. It was not a crazy idea, there scents were compatible in every sense of the word. 

The ability to identify your partner’s scent beyond just normal pheromones was a good indication. The shift in gravity within their mind and bodies was another. They each felt a glow in themselves come to fruition and Magnus felt as if his soul had revived itself after laying dormant for centuries. 

“I think you’re right,” Alec replied, “I know you are.” He started leaning in closer and closer to Magnus on instinct. I was as if a tether cord was attached to their hearts, pulling them together. 

Magnus could feel his body come alive and wanted nothing more than to kiss his Alpha. He put his hands upon Alec’s chest, who responded by wrapping his arms around Magnus’s waist. 

Determined to be put out of his misery, Alec leaned and captured Magnus’s lips in a passionate kiss. Magnus kissed him back forcefully, as if Alec would disappear when he opened his eyes. The kiss deepened and Alec began pushing his tongue into Magnus’s willing mouth. 

Magnus’s knees began to feel weak and he wanted nothing more than to collapse in Alec’s arms and be taken by him right then and there. 

“By the angel!” someone yelled. Alec broke away from Magnus to see Maryse. He almost jumped away from him out of fear but his instincts took over and he continued to hold his mate in his protective embrace.

Maryse rushed them in fury, “What the hell do you think your doing?” she exclaimed in hushed voice, trying not to attract attention.

“Mom,” Alec began, “Magnus is my soulmate, that’s why I was dazed earlier, I caught his scent when we portalled in,” he finished.

The deflect rune on Maryse’s neck began pulsing, “Soulmates aren't real Alec. You have work to do, you cannot be hooking up with Asmodeus’s bastard out of boredom,” Maryse barked, gesturing to Magnus with her hand.

Alec felt anger rise within him, he took a commanding step in front of Magnus and began stare his mother down. “Never disrespect him like that again,” Alec responded in a low voice. 

Maryse had never seen that kind of rage in her son before and she began to get fearful, looking at Magnus for compassion, hoping he would calm Alec down. Magnus shared a similar look and made Maryse feel small.

“I am not finding a beta wife for you Mother; not now, not ever,” Alec snarled, “Magnus is the person I’m supposed to be with and that’s final.”

Maryse began to panic and said the only thing she could think of, “But Isabelle and Jace, they need you to do this, Max needs this from you,” she cautioned with a quiver in her voice.

“What they need is mother who will them unconditionally and not expect anything in return,” Magnus remarked, coming out from behind Alec, grasping his hand tightly. 

Maryse’s heart began pulsing out her chest as a monumental wrath began to grow within her, she took a step toward Magnus and rose her arm in the air creating a fist to land on Magnus’s face.

Alec saw what was coming a quickly gripped her arm, stopping it only centimeters from his mate’s face. “We are done Mother! Done! I never want to see your face again,” Alec yelled, his face turning crimson. 

Maryse ducked away, forcefully yanking her arm away from her son’s protective grip. She ran back inside the citadel with sobs escaping her uncontrollably.

“Let’s get out of here,” Alec urged turning to Magnus with love returning to face.

Magnus responded by kissing Alec deeply, running his fingers over Alec’s runed neck, thinking of how desperately he wanted to mark it. “Later,” he thought, pulling away.

He clicked his fingers and created a portal to his loft. “We’re going to my place,” he told Alec interlocking their hands once more. Alec nodded and stepped through the portal with Magnus.

Once through, Alec looked at his Omega with tenderness and pulled Magnus into his arms. “By the angel Magnus, I think I may have destroyed my life,” Alec admitted with grief climbing in his voice.

“You’ll start a new one, Alexander,” Magnus responded, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck, “With me,” he finished, sealing his promise with a sweet kiss. 

Alec pulled away slowly resting his forehead on Magnus’s, then pulling him into a warm hug, taking in his scent. 

“I can’t wait to fall in love with you,” Alec thought to himself, not entirely sure he already hadn’t. 

Magnus snuggled into Alec’s embrace, wanting to get as close as humanly possibly, allowing himself to be vulnerable for the first time since his toxic relationship with Camille. He realized that his Alexander was going to better than Camille could dream of and he couldn’t wait to start the life he had vowed with Alec.

Magnus pulled away slowly, wanting to savory every moment with his Alpha. “Do you mind if we lay down, finding your fated mate is more exhausting than I thought,” he requested, wanting to be held in Alec’s embrace once more.

“Yes, I’d love that,” Alec confessed, letting Magnus pull him into the bedroom.

They crashed against the silky bed beneath them, Alec had never landed on something so soft. The mattresses at the Institute were cold and hard, even for diplomats. He began to sink in a feel drowsiness wash over him.

Magnus crawled to Alec like a purring cat and draped his body onto his mate’s.

Alec accepted the gesture with a kiss, pulling Magnus closer so that there was no space between them. 

Magnus broke the kiss after some time and hid his face in the crook of Alec’s shoulder once more; Magnus laid in his Alpha’s arms in absolute nirvana. 

Alec rubbed Magnus’s back gently, wanted to reject his body’s much needed hibernation quickly approaching him. He didn’t want to let this moment go, it was so surreal he was afraid it would all be a dream, that Magnus wasn’t real or even really his mate. 

Alec was pulled out if his thoughts by a soft snore in his ear. He couldn’t help but allow a smile to creep over his face. “If it isn’t real,” Alec thought, “And this is a dream, then it’ll be worth it to have my heart this full, just for one night.”

Sleep took over before he knew it and he drifted off with harmony flowing through him.

They slept there together in unity, neither them knowing if what they had witnessed was reality but greatly hoping it was. They dreamt of their life together; a wedding, a bigger place to live, children to fill the rooms, birthdays and holidays and endless happiness, yearning for it to become reality.

And it definitely would be, soon enough. 

 

**

Maryse rushed around the cells of the City of Bones with her heart in her throat, nerves spreading to end of her finger tips. “He’s going to kill me,” she thought as panic increases throughout her. 

She finally arrives at the cell she’s been searching for and stops with dread rising in her body. “We have a problem,” she announced to the prisoner inside, “They found each other.”

The dark figure of the convict slowly walked toward her, leisurely Valentine Morgenstern came into the light. “Pity,” he replied, “I had hoped to recruit Alec.”

Maryse gave an apologetic look to her leader, “Val, I tried-”

“I know,” he cut her off, “Children have a mind of their own unfortunately.” 

Valentine thought for a moment then continued, “Maryse, would you be okay if something were to happen to that son of yours?” he asked wickedly.

“Only if you didn’t allow me to do it myself,” she replied, her eyes getting darker.

“Good,” Valentine grinned, “And if you do as I say, you can have the pleasure of taking care of both of them.”

Maryse felt a new power growing within her, “Alright, what’s next?” she asked diabolically.

“I think it’s time we put our Jace to the test, I’ve been anxious to see what’s his excess angel blood is capable of, especially against his parabatai,” Valentine suggested.

Maryse smiled, bowing her head in agreement. 

One thing was sure in her mind, her oldest son must die. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hot diggity damn, evil is afoot.


	5. Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec shed more light on the subject of each other's past. Clary and Izzy get discovered by Maryse whose continuing her efforts to work with Valentine's latest scheme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye fellows time for *DJ Khaled voice* another one. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, I speak fluent English I'm just dumb as dirt so my b.

Alec had been woken up to the sound of an unfamiliar voice. 

“Magnus, I’ve never felt this way before, it didn’t even think I was capable of it,” the voice confessed. Alec’s instincts made him jealous, but after all, he had just met Magnus; he had no idea if Magnus already had someone else in his life romantically.

“Darling, relax, I know how scary it can be, you don’t need to explain yourself,” he heard Magnus reply comfortingly. Alec bolted straight up, “Darling?” he thought suspiciously, “Who is he calling darling?”

“I just don’t want to disappoint Simon,” the strange voice explained, Alec immediately relaxed, the stranger wasn’t trying to steal his mate. Then another realization hit him, “Wait, Simon, as in  _ Simon _ , Simon?” he asked himself.

Simon Lewis was fellow Shadowhunter and more or less a friend of Alec’s. Simon used to date his sister Isabelle but they broke up after realizing they were better off as friends. Afterwards Simon introduced Izzy to his parabatai Clary Fairchild, it had been more of a blind date really since they had already know of each other, the Institute being a tight-knit group of maybe a couple hundred hunters. Clary and Izzy hit it off right away and had been dating for nearly a year now. 

Simon had quickly become best friends with Jace, Alec’s adoptive brother and parabatai, as they closely watched “Clizzy”, as they called it, blossom. Simon was determined to become friends with Alec and turn all of them into one of those “squad” friend groups. “It’ll make Halloween so much easier,” Simon often pleaded, Alec would roll his eyes every time but secret harbored the same friend crush. He never acted on it out of a need to focus on pleasing his mother, but that was all over now.

“Wait,” Alec remembered, “If this person is talking about  _ the  _ Simon, than this must be Raphael Santiago,” he concluded. 

“He’s an Omega, he’ll have heats, he’ll need someone to help “fill” the time,” the voice said again, Alec knew it was Raphael now. The voices were identical, the accent gave it away and he knew Simon to be an Omega.

He had a meeting with Raphael a couple months ago at the Institute regarding the yearly logging of vampires in his clan. Simon had been helping Alec with the paperwork that night and Alec couldn’t help but notice the smitten dialogue the two had shared. He knew Simon had gone out with Raphael a few times but he didn’t know they were officially dating.

“Jace knows,” he could practically hear Simon tease, “And if you didn’t have such “mother- complex” you would’ve known too.” He wanted to text Simon and let him know everything that had been going on in the past couple of hours. 

He didn’t want to tell just Simon, he wanted to tell Clary and Izzy and Jace and Aline. He was tempted to call together a meeting at the Institute and order a press release. Alec would scream it to the world if he could. 

He found his soulmate, something rare these days, with the world population ever growing and mundanes being oblivious to the Shadow World. Alec expected his soulmate to be a dead mundane overseas, but no, it was Magnus Bane. The outrageously good-looking Magnus Bane, Alec might add.

Alec decided he’d had enough of listening to another person’s conversation like a child, he stood up and walked to the door. 

“If you become so inclined to pleasing Simon in that way, than you will. Rafe, there is no reason you should shy yourself away from any desires you may have. Asexuality is complicated, it comes with spectrum and a plethora of judgment. Believe me, as a bisexual, I’m well versed in the ignorance of others including fellow LGBT members,” Magnus empathized, Alec stopped in his tracks.

“Bisexual,” Alec thought to himself, “My mate is bisexual.” He didn’t expect that, it was important to know but Alec felt mostly indifferent towards the information. It made him realize how little he really knew about Magnus, he didn’t even think about Magnus’s sexual identity.

“Shit,” Raphael hissed, bringing Alec back to Earth, “I’m late for a meeting with Luke Garroway, I gotta go.” He heard Raphael walk to the door, “Bye Magnus.”

“Goodbye Rafe,” Magnus answered. The coast clear and Alec decided to slowly open the door. He peeked his head out and saw Magnus sitting in a leather chair drinking tea. Magnus looked up and saw Alec’s cautioned nature.

“Hey,” Magnus beamed, “Come here.” He gestured for Alec to come to him with an enticing finger. Alec happily followed his orders and came to him. Magnus took a breath and put down his teacup. He stood and allowed his hand to attach itself to Alec’s firm bicep. Alec smiled and bent down to kiss Magnus’s cheek, taking a moment after detaching his lips to inhale Magnus’s soothing scent.

“What time is it?” Alec asked pulling away with remorse. 

“It’s 7 pm, we’ve only been out a few hours,” Magnus explained. “Join me,” he offered, showing Alec his lounge. Alec walked over to the nearest sofa and sat down. Magnus conjured more tea and accompanied Alec on the love seat.

“So, Raphael Santiago, do you know him well?” Alec inquired taking a drink of the tea. He was immediately pleased with the flavor, it was jasmine tea, his favorite and Magnus’s too he guessed.

“Oh, you heard that? That’s probably what woke you, I’m sorry,” Magnus trailed off with a guilty look coming over his face.

“Baby, it’s okay,” Alec assured him, rubbing his leg. Magnus blushed at the pet name. “I just meant that the “Simon” he was talking about is a friend of mine, a fellow Shadowhunter,” Alec explained.

“Raphael is like a son to me,” Magnus told him, “His mother came to me some decades ago asking for my services to help her find him. And obviously I did, he had been turned into one of the night children and desperately needed guidance. I taught about the downworld and joining the clan and following the Accords. Raphael killed his sire out of fear and had no one to help him so I took him under my wing. Now he’s the leader of the New York clan and I couldn’t be more proud of him,” Magnus finished noticing how Alec’s face bit by bit had become more adoring with every word.

“Well, that was really noble of you Magnus,” Alec replied softly, he set his tea down on the table in front of him and got his phone out of his pocket. “I am texting my sister Isabelle,” he continued, typing away, “To cancel all of my meetings and takeover any duties and/ or emergencies for the next couple of days. I want to spend some getting to know you,” he disclosed, sending the text.

“You don’t have to do that,” Magnus pleaded, he didn’t Alec to get into anymore trouble on his account. 

“I know but I want to; and luckily I have pretty clean slate so this won’t put me on trial,” Alec guaranteed him. He tenderly cupped Magnus’s face in his hand, “Besides, you are more important.”

Magnus began to feel a tingling deep in his stomach. He leaned into Alec’s touch and placed his hand over top of his lover’s, looking him deeply in the eye. Like magnets they calmly connected their lips together in a chaste but long kiss. Magnus could feel his worries drift away in Alec’s embrace and vise versa. They pulled away after sometime but kept their heads together in a loving bubble.

“It’s crazy,” Alec breathed, “Our close friends are dating and our paths haven’t crossed until now.”

“If going to be honest, I wasn’t even going to go that luncheon today, Catarina Loss begged me as a personal favor to attend. I went undercover to the O.R.M. meeting with the Clave,” Magnus confessed.

“Undercover, what do you mean?” Alec questioned as he pulled to look to Magnus.

Magnus’s face turned bashful, “I’ve been hiding my secondary gender for centuries, I’ve taken heat suppressants and glamoured my pheromones. If anyone asked, I just said I was a Beta. The fact that you could pick up on my scent despite the highly developed cloaking practices I’ve used for hundreds of years shows what kind of bond we have,” Magnus professed, he searched Alec’s eyes for judgement; of course there wasn’t any. 

“Why did you hide it for so long? Does anyone else know?” Alec inclined, he had so many questions. He put his arm around Magnus to assure him that he had no prejudices about his mate’s previous life decisions. 

“Cat and Raphael know and that’s about it. And I hid it because when I was diagnosed, so to speak, it was a different time. I could’ve been sold in sex slavery or been discriminated against and never rose to power,” Magnus stated, he leaned into Alec feeling vulnerable. 

“I forgot how difficult it was back then for Omegas,” Alec mumbled, rubbing Magnus’s back.

“Alexander,” Magnus started, “being with you, I almost did too.” Magnus tried to hide a smile that was determined to spread across his face and he leaned into Alec, nuzzling into his neck. Alec wrapped his other arm around Magnus to further support him and reclined them both back so they could cuddle properly.

They blissfully remained curled up together, exchanging occasional kisses and talking about the past. Alec gradually began to come to terms with his new reality, a life with Magnus Bane indefinitely.

 

**

 

Maryse strolled the halls of the Institute, persistent to find Jace. She checked room after to after room, coming up empty at each turn. Deciding to end the wild goose chase, she headed to her daughter, Isabelle’s room.

She turned the knob and open the door swiftly. To her horror she saw her daughter passionately kissing her leader’s daughter Clary. Immediately noticing her presence, they broke apart briskly.

“Let me guess, you’re a lesbian,” Maryse provoked her with her eyes rolling before an explanation was even given

Isabelle stood and moved in front of Clary to protect her from Maryse’s cold glare. “No,” she snapped, “Clary’s a lesbian, I’m just bi.”

“Oh god, first Alec, now you, is Jace gay too?” Maryse bellowed, her face turning a light red.

Clary popped her head from behind her mate, “Do you really want her to answer that?” she sneered.

Maryse decided to ignore the girl’s remarks out of principal of her family ties and focused on the matter at hand. “Where is Jace,” she asked Izzy in the most commanding tone she could muster.

“How should I know, I was about to have sex with my girlfriend,” Isabelle retorted, it wasn’t lie and she wasn’t scared of her mother.

“By the angel Isabelle! Why must you be so vulgar?” she pleaded.

Izzy took a step forward. “Because Alec told me everything and I’m done with you too,” Izzy told her off with conviction. Maryse stepped away, “Fine,” she replied simply, she turned around and walked away, slamming to door behind her.

Isabelle went to it and clicked the lock. She stood there in shock for moment, Clary noticed her distress and went her. She leaned in and tucked her chin onto Izzy’s shoulder, “Are you okay?” she hesitated.

Izzy turned around in Clary’s arms and tucked the few strands of bright red hair that had fallen into her mate’s face behind her ear. “Of course, I’m okay, I’ve got you don’t I? She joked, Clary lighty giggled with a blush creeping over her. “I love you Clary,” Izzy reminded her.

“I love you too,” Clary replied before kissing her with tenderness. 

“So,” Izzy chimed, pulling away, “You wanna pick up where we left off?”

Clary chuckled, “Love, you can’t be serious, that was pretty heavy.”

“Exactly, it’ll be empowering,” Izzy prodded and kissing Clary’s neck. Izzy’s hands roamed down her back. Quickly she found the infamous tender spot on her lover’s neck and began to suck posessively. Clary became drunk in her motions and allowed herself to be pulled onto the bed.

As Simon would say, Viva Clizzy.

 

**

 

“I can’t deal with this Val,” Maryse complained, “Now our daughters are off being dykes together?!” 

Valentine seemed rather amused, he stood smugly with his arms crossed, “On the contrary, I think we can use this to our advantage.”

Maryse looked to her commander in confusion through the prison bars, “And how do you suppose we do that?”

Valentine smirked, “Clarissa is my flesh and blood, she may hate me but I think I can sway her with a little collateral,” he explained.

“What collateral?” Maryse doubted, she began to feel uneasy about how stable his plan was.

“Oh Maryse, you didn’t forget did you?” Valentine teased, “My ultimate weapon: Jonathan Morgenstern.”

Maryse swallowed hard, Valentine’s son was a force of pure malevolence. She began to doubt momentarily if she was doing the right thing but abandoned her insecurities to prevent them from spiralling.

“Yes, yes, that should make things easier,” Maryse replied, not looking at him.

“Easier? It’s fucking brilliant Maryse,” Valentine cheered arrogantly, “Maryse if we want to rid the world of Omegas and downworlders than we need as many new Circle members as possible. If any Shadowhunter stands in our way we get rid of them, even if they are our own children. Besides, if worse comes to worse, we’ll just make more nephilim with the Mortal Cup,” he finished.

Maryse nodded and stepped closer to Valentine, “How do you suggest we get Johnathan involved?” she inquired.

“I have it on good word that Jace cares a great deal for a certain Sebastian Verlac, we’ll start there,” Valentine directed with a corrupt aura about him. 

Maryse closed the gap between herself and the cell, she leaned in a kissed Valentine sloppily, “Yes, sir,” she drawled in an obedient tone. 

It was the end of an era, the Shadow World would never be the same.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let know if y'all want a full on Clary and Izzy smut scene, if you don't it's okay, just let me know. And I don't have this story entirely planned out as I'm working on the outline now but if there is something you wanna see happen leave a comment down below. The committee and I will discuss your requests and see what happens, and by committee I mean me talking to myself and imagining Chris Pratt answering back, which he never will.


	6. Worlds Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus meets more of Alec's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the brief hiatus, thank you for all the support. I am starting college soon so the story might take longer to update here and there but only because I'm trying to create the best story possible. Okay, here we go.

Magnus felt the sunlight his face through the crack of the drawn curtains. He opened his eyes to see the skin of another man. “Alexander,” he thought with a smile. He tilted his head to see Alec laying there with his open eyes, who noticed his motions and met his gaze. “Morning,” Alec whispered, pecking Magnus’s forehead.

Magnus exhaled giddily, “Good morning,” he replied rubbing his nose against Alec’s before attempting to kiss. Alec put a hand up between their lips, “For you sake, it’s probably best if we don’t, I have terrible morning breath,” he admitted. 

Magnus smiled coyly and snapped his fingers, suddenly filling both their mouths with a mint flavor. Alec was amazed, “If I could do that with my morning routine, I would never be late again,” he stated finally giving Magnus his morning kiss. 

“You’d be amazed,” Magnus retorted after detaching from his Alpha, “All the magic in the world couldn’t stop my devotion to fashion, if I clicked my fingers I would wear the same thing everyday,” he explained. 

“I have that problem without magic,” Alec confessed with a chuckle. He leaned back in, kissing Magnus again with more passion than before, now that the introduction was out of the way.

The kiss quickly deepened, Magnus pushed his tongue into Alec’s mouth, teasing his lover’s. Alec pulled Magnus to be completely on top of him and used the Omega’s hips to anchor them. Magnus began to rub his clothed erection over Alec’s growing one, making the Alpha groan into Magnus’s mouth.

Alec flipped them over so Magnus was underneath him and began attacking his smooth, caramel neck. Licking, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin, driving Magnus crazy and drawing out high breathy moans. “Mmm, Alexander, yes,” Magnus breathed, wanting nothing more than to have his body claimed by Alec. To feel Alec inside of him, filling him with his seed. The thought nearly made Magnus orgasm on the spot.

But logic set back in and Magnus remembered that even though they were clearly soulmates, having sex with Alec after only knowing him a day was a bad idea. He didn’t want rush into anything with his fated lover before knowing the most basic things about him.

“Stop,” Magnus demanded, pushing away from his Alpha’s lustful embrace. 

Alec immediate began to feel guilty, afraid he had hurt him or offended him or didn’t know how to please him properly. “I’m sorry,” he hesitated, sitting up at the middle of the bed, “I didn’t mean to-”

“Oh darling,” Magnus cut him off, grabbing Alec’s hands. “You do anything wrong, I was afraid that if we kept going we.. uh we..”

“Wouldn’t stop,” Alec finished with certainty coming back into his mind. “Baby, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I’m sorry,” he apologized again.

“Alexander,” Magnus replied, coming closer to Alec, “You didn’t.” Magnus was practically in Alec’s lap, who cautious wrapped his arms around his Omega’s middle. He looked up to Magnus for his next move. Cupping Alec’s face he continued, “In fact, don’t apologize, you're incredible. I know said you're a virgin but your Alpha instincts do well by you, and me for that matter,” he finished sealing his compliment with a kiss on Alec’s nose. “I just don’t want to rush anything.”

Alec nodded, “You’re right, I mean it’s been less than 24 hours, I don’t even know what to call this,” he questioned, motioning between them. 

Magnus smiled flirtatiously and sat down on Alec’s lap to meet his eyes. “Well soulmate, while extremely romantic, is also a little dramatic for casual introductions. So how about boyfriend?” Magnus suggested.

Alec grinned and held his Omega tighter, “Yes, that sounds great,” he agreed. “But what about the...you know..the..uh main event?” Alec alluded with pink purring into his cheeks.

“Sex?” Magnus teased, Alec looked away making Magnus laugh lightly. He used his left hand to pull Alec’s face back to his, looking him deeply in the eye. “My heat is due in a couple weeks, if we’re ready, we can further our bond then.”

“Yeah,” Alec agreed, pulling Magnus into a hug. They stayed like that for sometime, feeling each other’s heartbeat against their chests. Nothing could ruin this moment, nothing could break this bond.

 

**

 

The old corridor echoed with their synced footsteps. Magnus didn’t realize he would be so nervous, his head was spinning with anxious concerns. “What if they don’t like me,” he thought, “What if they hate me for their brother.”

Magnus’s face betrayed him by not being able to keep his fears a secret, it didn’t take long for his mate to notice. 

Alec saw how visibly apprehensive his Omega was and stopped dead in his tracks, getting his attention by his sudden halted movements.

“Baby, they’re going to love you,” Alec told him, he grabbed Magnus’s hand for reassurance. 

“How do you know that? They may not be prejudiced for what I am, but what if they hate who I am?” Magnus stressed, he felt guilt washing over him for being such a burden with his timidness.

Alec smiled softly and pulled Magnus close to him, locking their eyes, “They are going to adore you because you are perfect and beautiful in every way,” he asserted.

Magnus reached up at pulled Alec down for a tender kiss, allowing his mate to pull him in closer by his waist. Alec wished he could be rid of all and any doubts Magnus had with his kisses and caresses, even if he couldn’t, by the angel he would try.

The kiss broke slowly and Alec looked Magnus in the eye one last time, as if to say, “I love you and so will they.” They didn’t need words, Magnus got the message and continued his stride with Alec, hand-in-hand.

They walked endlessly till they finally arrived at Alec’s office at turned the corner. The room was filled with faces unfamiliar to Magnus, except one, Clarissa Fairchild. He had wiped her memory some years ago and came to him recently to have them restored. Unable to help her, she sought out other tactics and recovered them at last. Magnus felt remorseful he couldn’t help her back then and a realization hit him that she could be holding a grudge. 

However, those fears quickly subsided when the redheaded girl smiled widely at his presence. “Oh my god, Alec congratulations, you actually landed one of the only guys who could turn me straight,” she blurted out, she turned to a boy with brown hair and held out her hand, “Pay up Simon,” she demanded.

He reached into his pocket with annoyance and slapped a bill into open hand. “I didn’t think it was even possible for Alec to have a soul much less a soulmate,” he grumbled, making the other three strangers laugh.

“Magnus,” Alec started, “This my brother and parabatai Jace,” he gestured to a blonde young man who winked at Magnus, “And my sister Isabelle,” he continued as a beautiful girl approached them and attacked Magnus with a bone-crushing hug.

“I can't believe I’m finally meeting you,” she beamed as she pulled back, “Alec’s been dreaming about his prince charming for as long as I can remember.”

“Well I’m no prince but I am charming,” Magnus remarked with a wink, making Izzy laugh. 

Clary slipped next Izzy in front Magnus, noticing her presence she grabbed her girlfriend’s hand, “Magnus,” she smiled, “This my mate Clary.”

“Our paths have crossed before but it’s certainly a privilege to see you again Ms. Fairchild,” Magnus responded, shaking her hand.

Clary blushed at his suave nature and agreed with his sentiment, “I’m so happy your Alec’s mate, I have a massive friend-crush on you,” she admitted, it was Magnus’s turn to blush that time.

Alec watched their interaction with a smile, knowing his mate and his future sister-in-law already gravitated to each other gave him a peace of mind that Magnus would feel welcome. 

“Get a room,” a voice broke through, the group turned to Simon cupping his hands around his mouth, “Either have an orgy or don’t,” he finished making everyone uncomfortable.

“That’s disgusting,” Izzy retorted, “Though, sex does sound like a good idea right now, come on Clary,” she requested, pulling Clary out of the room and down the hall.

“That’s a new record,” Jace teased, rolling his eyes, “Good job Simon, that’s Magnus’s impression of them forever.”

“What did I do,” Simon protested, throwing his hands up for defense.

“You put the idea in their overly sexual heads,” Jace replied with a laugh.

“Bullshit,” Simon replied with his Brooklyn accent coming through, “They have sex more times a day than people brush their teeth,” he turned his attention back to Alec and Magnus’s direction, “I should know, my room is next Izzy’s and unless they doing extreme yoga all day, everyday, then girl on girl action is the only explanation.

“Well Magnus,” Alec broke their banter, shaking his head, “For lack of a better word, this is my friend, Simon.”

Simon gave Magnus a nod, “Looks like only the best warlock in New York can whip Alec into shape, why am I not surprised,” he joked, crossing his arms.

“Go away Simon,” Alec responded, not missing a beat.

“Yeah, yup, I saw that coming, sorry, nice to meet you,” he mumbled walking out and down the hallway in the same direction as Izzy and Clary. 

“Am I supposed to like him?” Magnus wondered innocently making Jace and Alec laugh.

“All you can do is try,” Jace replied, approaching Magnus. “I will spare you the tough brother facade and just say how happy I am that Alec found you.” 

“Thank you,” Magnus exhaled, “That means so much that you-,” a phone notification cut him off. He reached into his back pocket and looked at the text. “Shit,” he said.

“Is everything okay baby?” Alec asked with worry, placing his hand gently on Magnus’s lower back out of instinct. Jace couldn’t help notice the affection in his brother’s voice.

“Yeah,” Magnus reassured him, “I forgot Cat asked me to help her make a tedious potion for one of her clients.” He turned to Alec with an apologetic look, “I’m sorry Alexander, I have to go,” he explained.

“It’s alright, you meet them already, you’ll have plenty of time to realize how annoying they are,” Alec accepted, adding more playful jeering to the conversation.

“Hey!” Jace opposed making the the other two laugh, “I’m not that bad.”

“Not until game night,” Alec mocked him.

Jace opened his mouth to protest but knew Alec was right. “Fine,” he agreed grudgingly, “But don’t rope me in with Simon and the gay Thelma and Louise,” he grumbled. 

Magnus roared with laughter, “Now I really don’t want to leave if you two keep this up,” he admitted looking at his phone for the time, “But unfortunately, I’m so late I’ll have to portal.” He turned to Alec, “I’ll back later for dinner.”

“Yeah, see then,” Alec confirmed, leaning down to kiss Magnus quickly. 

“Nice meeting you Jace,” Magnus ended, walking out the door and back the way he came.

“Bye,” Jace called and watched him leave for a moment before looking at his brother. “Well if a porn genre existed for domestic bliss you two would an award,” he stated with a chuckle.

“I don’t know what your talking about,” Alec replied shortly, strolling to his desk and taking a seat. He took out his tablet from the top drawer and began looking over his missed work, ignoring his brother who now stood at the foot of the work table.

“Seriously Alec? I’ve never seen you this way, you’re so warm and cuddly and…. human,” Jace trailed off with a growing smile.

Alec’s head popped up, “I’m sorry was I.. a demon before I met Magnus? Why is everyone shocked that I have emotions and know how to give hugs?” Alec questioned loudly. He didn't understand why everyone was so amused by his behavior towards his soulmate being kind and affectionate.

“It’s not like that,” Jace laughed, “We just weren’t sure you’d even come out of your shell enough to defy Mom and date someone you were actually attracted to, that’s all.” His face grew softer and took a seat near where he stood to be at a closer eye level to his brother. 

“I’m really happy for you Alec, you’re my parabatai, my best friend, my brother. I know Magnus is going to be great for and I’m excited that I can finally witness you becoming the person I always knew you could be.”

Alec blushed, “Thanks Jace….,” he replied. He was happy that his family saw the connection he and Magnus had, especially Jace. “Enough about me though,” he offered, “What’s been going on with you, I’ve felt some contemplation through bond over the past couple days.”

“Yeah,” Jace exhaled, his face changed from heartfelt and warm to apprehensive. He ran his hand through his hair, “Uh.., well, things have been getting serious with Sebastian lately.”

Alec raised his eyebrows, Jace and Sebastian had been dating on and off for the past two years, he had no clue that their relationship had become more sincere. “Wow, when did this happen?”

Jace smiled slightly, some pink crept up through his cheeks, “Well we had a talk a couple weeks ago, he said he loved me and that he was tired of us always being separated for one reason or the other,” he explained. 

It was true that they had their fair share of break-ups over their time together. It was usually over Jace not being able to accept his sexuality and fears with them being long distance. Sebastian was stationed in the Paris Institute after his internship with Alec in New York, where he met Jace, ended quickly after they got together. 

“So where are the hesitations coming from?” Alec inquired, “Are you afraid of Mom’s reaction because I’m sure she’s used to it at this point.”

“No, it’s not that,” Jace replied with a slight laugh. “Okay,” he breathed and pulled his necklace out from under his shirt, “I’m thinking of giving his this,” he began, referencing to the ring at the end of it, “And I’m going to ask him to marry me.” The ring was his Herondale family ring, in Shadowhunter culture giving your family ring to someone was a tradition symbol of marriage.

“Oh my god Jace,” Alec stood, he reached over and examined the ring and smiled, “I can’t believe this, you’re getting married!” He let go of the ring and practically ran to his brother, crushing him in a bear hug, making him laugh.

“Alec wait, wait,” He coughed, pushing his brother off, “I don’t for sure if we’re getting married.”

Jace, come on, there’s no way he’ll say no,” Alec responded, slapping him lightly on the arm.

“No, I mean I don’t know if I’ll ask him or not,” Jace stated, making Alec turn his head a little in confusion. Jace exhaled and continued, “It’s just that a relationship between two male Alphas in unheard of, and I’m afraid of our relationship not working in the future because if it.”

“Why?” Alec asked, he couldn’t fathom the idea of not being able to marry Magnus for any reason, much less what seemed to him like petty ones. 

“Because we can’t get pregnant without a third party and we’d constantly be fighting for dominance and no one would understand our relationship being long-term, it would get challenged all the time,” Jace ranted, he began to pace back and forth around the small office space as he spoke.

Alec caught up to him and stopped his near frantic motions. “Jace, you’ll have those problems whether or not you get married. You either deal with them now and be together or never and break-up. And I know that you love him, and you don’t want to leave him because of secondary issues. If you had told me even a week ago that I would meet my soulmate and he would be everything I ever wanted and more, I wouldn’t have believed you. But know that I have him, I haven't wasted one second pretending to be someone that I’m not. And that’s what you have to do, Jace go be with him, don’t waste any time on “what-ifs” because it’s too precious,” Alec advised him firmly.

Jace looked at Alec for moment before crashing into him and engulfing him into another hug. Alec returned the sentiment by rubbing his hands across Jace’s back in short strokes. Alec’s hugs were infamous for encompassing the love of an older brother; strong yet sensitive and kind. They were also once rare but recently that had part of it had changed with Alec’s new openness.

Jace pulled away and locked eyes with his best friend, “You’re right, thank you Alec.”

“Of course,” Alec replied softly.

“I should go, I have a proposal to rehearse,” Jace announced, his demeanour was blooming with excitement and it was easy to see his heart was full. He strolled to the door and looked back for moment, “Wish me luck,” he winked, making Alec laugh.

“Bye….,” Alec responded, watching his brother walk away. He took a seat at the nearest couch and thought about his life in the recent days. He thought of his brother and sister and how proud he was of them. He thought of his new freedom from his mother’s influence and cruel hand. But most of all, he thought of his beautiful Omega and how truly blessed he felt to have found his one true love and spend his life with him. 

“Magnus,” he thought, “Magnus, Magnus, Magnus.” His heart fluttered at the very ring of his mate’s name, he loved the sound, the flow of it. “Magnus Bane,” he thought, his mind began to toy around, “Magnus Lightwood, Magnus Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane-Lightwood….” his mind trailed off.

He spent a good portion of his afternoon just sitting back, relaxing and thinking of the different variations of Magnus’s name he could come up with to accommodate an addition of his own family title. 

He never felt this strong, his bond with Magnus already changed him and it had only been less than two days. Telling off his mother and becoming his own man, watching it inspire his brother and sister and seeing them blossom. Alec knew his life was going in direction he never dared to dream of, a better one, a more accepting one. A life filled with love and satisfaction, he was eternally grateful for the angel that looked upon and granted him these marvelous things. 

And though he didn't know what the future held, he was sure of one thing: he was falling in love with Magnus Bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify Malec is the main couple but I will have SebJace be a close second. Saphael if coming soon, I promise and it will be lovely. Also Viva Clizzy.


End file.
